


Rainfall

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e10 What's My Line Part Two, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing's haven't been so great since the Slayer dropped that church organ on his spine, but Dru promises that the rain will make things all better. Spike/Dru. Set between 2.10 "What's My Line, Part Two" and 2.13 "Surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fill at Comment-Fic for With_Rainfall who (appropriately enough) prompted: "any seer, prophesying rain."

He wakes up in pain, the way he always seems to wake up lately, to find Drusilla's nails dragging, none too gently, over the weeping burns that mar his chest. When he moans, from pain, pleasure, but mostly pain, she smiles at him.

He hasn't been outside in over a week.

Hell, he's barely been upstairs in that time. He's lucky if Dru feeds him, much less helps him clean off. Means well, his girl does, but she hasn't got a clue what needs doing to take care of him. Takes good care of her dolls and all, but a vamp's gotta eat, gotta move, gotta not lie in his own piss for however long he was out for and she didn't notice.

Still, she's doing her best. Brings him someone to eat as often as she can remember to, and helps him get in and out of bed, even if she usually leaves him down below, even if this is at least the third time he's been woken up like this.

"It's going to be beautiful, my darling." Drusilla purrs to herself, evidentially oblivious to the fact that he hasn't got a clue what she's on about this time. She leaves his wounds alone for the moment and crawls to him on her hands and knees. "I saw it."

Spike concentrates on not flinching too much when she touches his cheek. She doesn't mean to hurt him, he knows. Won't do to upset her for something she didn't mean anyway. "A vision, pet?" His vision's a bit blurry from the swelling and bruises he knows still litter his face and he squints to see her more clearly. "Did you have a vision?"

Dru hums a bit to herself, eyes glassy and far away. "The rain will make things better, luv. It promises to bring us back our losses." Her lips part and her expression turns euphoric. "Oh,  _oh._ "

"Dru?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Her laughter is light, elated, the most beautiful thing he's heard in the muffled weeks trapped down below the surface. Her eyes refocus on him now, and she smiles a smile of pure delight. "Let's have a party."


End file.
